


Agents of Olympus

by ReadInTheNight, spilleke



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agents of SHIELD and Percy Jackson, F/M, cross-over, kind of rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilleke/pseuds/spilleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last Titan war the half bloods of CHB hope too have some peace. However Chiron tells them that the titans are working together with HYDRA. A SHIELD agent has been sent to work with them. Can they stop them for once and for all? and can they keep their feelings under control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new girl

**Author's Note:**

> We are both big fan of Percy Jackson and Agents of SHIELD. Somehow we came up with this rp and decided to share it with the world.  
> English is not our native language so please don't kill us if we make mistakes.  
> Agenst of SHIELD season 2 spoilers and Heroes of Olympus spoilers possible (not in the first chapter).

It was a warm evening at camp. All the campers sat around the fire listening to some children from the Apollo cabin. After the song ended Chiron coughed to get the campers attention. "I have some news to tell you. I must warn you, it's not good news." A few campers groaned "We found out that some Titans are trying to take over Olympus, again. However this time they work together with a group of mortals called HYDRA. Luckily we have some connections who noticed what was happening and warned us in time. We decided to work together with them to defeat this tread. Our connections are from another mortal organization SHIELD and they have send us one of their agents. She will work as a messenger between us and SHIELD. I hope that you'll respect her and that you maybe let her train with you." Chiron looked around to see the reaction of the campers.

“No, not again.” Kate groaned in herself. She had hoped that, after the battle of Manhattan, those bloody titans would stay away forever, or at least until she was an old woman and could leave the fighting for the next generation of Demigods. All her life she had done nothing else but fighting monsters, losing friends and siblings along the way. Hadn't they all deserved a moment to breath or to rest? She could feel her brother Will Solace tensing up next to her. “It'll be okay Will, we'll survive it, just like last time.” she whispered. Will looked at her, some kind of relief readable in his face. “Yes we'll survive, like last time.” he agreed.

Chiron sighted, the campers reacted like he expected. "Well" he said, demanding silence with just that word "Now, I want you to meet Angel. She's the agent that's been send to us." Out of the shadows stepped a girl into the light. She wore black combat shoes, a black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a white logo of a bird in a circle and a black leather jacket. Her black hair was in a lose bun with a little miniature sword in it. She put down her sporting bag which made a sound like there was something really heavy inside. "Hi, I'm Angel. Field agents from SHIELD. 18 years old." Her dark chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowd. "Kate, could you please come forward? Angel, this is Kate daughter of Apollo. She'll be your guide in Camp Half-Blood." Chiron asked.

Kate stepped forward, standing right in front of Chiron and the SHIELD agent, Angel. She looked up and down, scanning the girl. It was something she usually did when meeting someone, scanning them, looking for weak spots and that sort of things, but she didn't find any on her. At least not right away. _A tough one_ she thought _Well, we need tough ones_. She put her hand forward, “I'm Kate, and it seems like you're stuck with me, ok with that snowy?” she smirked the last part, her blue eyes glistering from excitement and her copper hair getting a fiery shine from the fire.

Snowy? Angel blinked, she wasn't used to nicknames or being around people her own age. However, director Coulson had said that she was the best person for the job so she had agreed to go to camp. It wouldn't be that hard, she'd been undercover more than enough to know how to blend in. "Nice to meet you Kate" She said with a smile "Although I would appreciate it if you would give me another nickname, I didn't really like the tale of snow-white." She said with half a smile, it wasn't even hard to smile, she didn't have to fake it, it was a real smile. Chiron told them that they could sit and listen to the rest of the music if they wanted or that Kate could show Angel around. She looked at Kate "What would you like the most?"

Kate smiled, this girl won’t be so bad, maybe they could even become friends. “Ok then Angel, no snowy or snow white nicknames for you.” she winked at the last part. “I thought maybe I could show you around now, while everyone's still sitting around the campfire, that way we won't get bothered.” She looked pointedly at a group of kids with elvish features and a mischievous glint in their eyes. “Come on, let's go.” They both walked through the camp while Kate kept pointing out which building had which use. “So, why did that SHIELD organization send you here?” Kate looked curiously at Angel.

"Curious girl, aren't you?" Angle joked "One of the reasons they send me here is because I'm the only teenager there is at SHIELD for the moment, we used to have more but not anymore." That had been one of the reasons why she had been chosen, but the most important reason was because of something else. She'd always kept it a secret except for director Coulson and the people closest to her. "And the second reason, which is a more important reason, is because I can see things other people can't."

It was the last thing that caught Kate's attention, that she was the only teenager didn't matter to her, Shield could've send an adult for all she cared, but seeing things others couldn't? That was interesting, and it usually meant only one thing. 'What kind of things do you see?'

"Mostly monsters, first I was scared but when I noticed that most of the time they'd ignore me, I started to ignore them. I did tell it to Coulson, the director of SHIELD, and he thought I was one of the gifted. Then Thor fell out of the sky and told me it meant that I could see Greek mythology things. That's why they chose me, because you know, the rest can't see most of the things here."

“Wait, you can see our monsters? You can see through the mist, like Rachel? And you actually met Thor? I'm lucky if I ever see a glimpse of my father. Well, now it makes sense why they send you here” Kate smiled at the last part, this would be a very interesting cooperation indeed...

"Yea, I can see through…the mist, you called it? I have no idea who Rachel is but I do know Thor in person, and Tony, Steve, Natasha and the rest of the avengers. They work for SHIELD just like me." She so wasn't going to tell Kate that she spent a lot of time in the Avengers Tower or that from time to time Natasha would give her some extra training. She really didn't like it if people knew how well she knew them most of the time it ended with fake friendships.

Kate's eyes grew wide with surprise “You know the Avengers? Everyone here is camp talks about them, they're amazing. Oh and Rachel is our oracle, she inherited the spirit of Delphi.”

"Yea I know the Avengers. Like I said, we work for the same organization." Not that it meant that everyone in SHIELD had met them, but Angel wasn’t like most of the other agents, she was different. "So your father is Apollo, god of music and archery, wasn't it? I know a bit about Greek mythology but not so much. And I don't know anything about halfbloods." She said with a big smile.

“Well, you're right about my dad, and well demigods are the kids of gods and mortals, half god half mortal, therefore the name demigod. Like the heroes from the mythology, we train to become like them, to defeat monsters and save the mortal world from them.”

"It must be nice to have a godly parent. I think. I mean, mythology is really cool and being a part of it must be great to. Except for the chance of dying of course. But we have that at SHIELD too, the dying part." She sighted. "How much do you train? And with what?" Training was her comfort zone, Angel liked to train, she could always find some rest after a whole day of trouble.

“Believe me, it's not nice, I never get to see him, and because of me being a demigod I can't go home to my mother or live a normal life. I train 24 hours for the whole of seven days. I train combat, with these” Kate points at her hunting knives hanging at her side, “and of course with my bow and arrows, I'm a natural at those, being the daughter of Apollo does have it positive sides sometimes.” She smiled at that. “I also work in the hospital, I'm one of the main ‘doctors’ so to say, also an Apollo thing.”

"We could use some Apollo child doctors at SHIELD, we've always some wounded people back at the base. But is it really tha-" Angel stopped midsentence, she'd heard something behind them. "Something or someone is following us." She said just loud enough of Kate to hear. She turned around and wanted to take her weapon and cursed in silence, she'd left her bag at the campfire, with her weapons inside. Luckily she had always a backup plan. She took the miniature sword out of her hair and held it before her as if it was a dagger. Which it actually was, always have a backup weapon nobody will expect. "I know you're there, show yourself." she said.

Kate swirled around at took out her hunting knives, “I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek, so you better come out.” Out of the bushes, two identical looking boys with brown hair, elvish looks and a mischievous glint in their eyes appeared. “Oh come one.” One of them whined “you're such a spoilsport Kate.” The other one looked at Angel. “You got some wicked hearing, if you can hear two sons of Hermes.” He winked at her. Kate felt her cheeks become red and secretly prayed to her father that no one would notice, before her stood Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes and one of them had been her secret crush for years. “Well, uhm, I've been showing Angel here around camp. You know, Chiron asked me at the campfire.” She stuttered. The two brothers gave them identical grins. “Well ok then, we'll leave you, but don't make it too late you two lovers.” At that they sprinted away, laughing.

Angel placed her daggerhairpin back in her hair. "Who were those? Sons of Hermes I guess, after hearing what they said." Then she saw Kate blush. She bit het lip, should she say anything about it? They didn't know each other for longer than half an hour or less. It was worth a try. "Which of the two is it?"

Kate looked surprised at Angel, “How, how did you know? Those two are Travis and Conner Stoll.”

"I'm a spy, you know. It's my job to read people and know what they're thinking just by looking at their face. So which one is it?" She said with a grin on her face.

Kate sighed in defeat. “The left one, Conner Stole, we've been friends for years.”

"You know what? He's an ass for not noticing." Angel looked up at the sky "It's getting late, I should get my bag and go to my room. Chiron told me to sleep in the guest room in the big house. I have no idea where it is. Wanne show me?"

Kate smiled, “Of course I will, I'm your guide aren't I?” Kate and Angel walked up to a grand building in the centre of the camp. “This is it” Kate said while pointing at the house, “This is the big house.”

"I have to admit, it is big." Angel yawned and replaced her sporting bag on her back. They had picked it up at the fire when they walked throwers the big house. Kate had insisted that Angel had to look inside, telling her that the Hermes campers could have stolen something. Luckily they hadn't "I'm going inside, I haven't got a nice night of sleep since the day before yesterday. See you tomorrow?"

“Of course you'll see me tomorrow, I'm your guide remember? Besides, we have the same training schedule.” Kate turned to walk away “Oh and if mister D snores too loud, you're always welcome at the Apollo cabin. It's cabin number seven.”

Angel smiled, "Cabin seven, I'll remember it."

\-----------------

Conner lay awake is his bed, listening to the snoring of his siblings. He couldn't sleep tonight, not after Chiron had announced another war. He didn't like it, they'd just survived one, it was like the Fates hated the demigods. He thought about Kate, his best friend since, well since ever. She was his first friend at camp, together they'd gone on numerous quests and survived even more battles. “What would she think about all this?” he murmured to himself.

Just like his brother Travis lay awake in his bed. It had been a strange evening, first Chiron announcing a new war, then the new girl and afterward he and Conner had tried to surprise Kate and the girl. However the girl had heard them, something that had never happened before. Travis heard his brother murmuring to himself. "What did you say?" he whispered.

“I was thinking about Kate, how she feels about all this, the new war, the new girl, I used to know everything about her, just one look and I'd know her thoughts. But now... It's like she's hiding something from me, and I don't like it. But never mind that, did you notice that newbie? She's got some wicked senses, I smell a challenge brother.” Conner tried to hide his nervousness with the last part, hoping that his brother hadn't noticed it.

Travis sighted "Yea, I was thinking the same. About the newbie, not Kate. She could hear us, how did she do that? It never happened before! And did you see what she did with that thing in her hair? One second it was an accessory and the next it was a dagger."

“Yeah, maybe we should ask the Hephaistus cabin if they can make some things like that for us? Maybe she's a legacy or something? I hope the others won't pick up that skill, otherwise we won't be able to prank anyone, and that would be very boring...” Conner smirked.

"Good idea, however I don't think I'll look good with a hair accesory, you on the other hand would look fabulous my brother." Travis smirked.

“I meant something similar, not a hair accessory but something easy to carry around, something unsuspicious that can turn into a weapon when we need it. It's easier to carry around than our swords, that's for sure.”

"Something like Percy's pen." Travis thought for a second "The Hephaistus cabin is going to want an example. And I know how to get one." Smirking at his brother knowing that he would think the exact same thing as him.

“Brother, I was just thinking the exact same thing.” Conner looked down from his bed toward Travis, “It is true what they say”, he smiled, “great minds do think alike.”

They planned until early in the morning how they were going to steal the accessory. Around five in the morning they fell asleep.


	2. The First Day At Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's first day at Camp Halfblood. Friendships become stronger, an unexpected call and the making of a new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been how long since we updated? Even if we had this chapter made several months ago... We're very sorry. Enjoy :)

Angel woke up around six in the morning, she could see the sun starting to appear in the east. She washed her face, combed her hair and put it in a ponytail. Yawning she put on her training and silently walked out of the big house, trying not to wake anyone, towards the beach. She put her Ipod on shuffle and started jogging. 

Kate woke-up from the rays of the sun shining through her window, “Good morning dad” she mumbled. She stood out of bed and made herself ready for her daily private training session. No one knew, but Chiron, that Kate had inherited the power of light, a gift even rarer than the fire gift of the Hephaistos cabin. Chiron had told her it was a gift that appeared only once in the 500 years. Kate walked towards the targets placed on the shoreline close to cabin seven. She took a deep breath and summoned all her energy and fired a light orb at the targets. She was putting all her frustrations in het practice, using it as a way to release all her emotions. However, because of this she didn't notice the figure coming her way...

Angel was jogging with some music in her ears while mumbling things in Dutch, there still were some words she had difficulties with the pronunciation. If she ever needed to speak Dutch on a mission it had to be perfect so she was trying exercising the words she had problems with. While looking at her feet and mumbling the past tense of 'liegen' she approached cabin seven. Out of nowhere a giant light orb appeared. Her instincts took over and she ducked right in time scorching a few hairs on her head. She looked up and saw Kate standing before her with big eyes from the shock. "Did you do this?" she asked Kate.

Kate hadn't heard or seen her coming, she had been so wrapped up in her training, and then suddenly she saw Angel ducking, trying to evade the light orb she had just sent free. Her instinct told her to run and hide, but she was frozen to the spot. Frozen from fear that someone had found out about her secret, but more so because someone had almost died because of her. Chiron had always warned her to be careful with her powers. How could this have happened? “I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Where the hell did you come from, don't you mortals know it's too early to be awake?”

"W-well it is early for mortals to be up. But not too early for people like me to train, I like training in the morning." She defended herself "But what was that, out of nowhere that light appeared. Did you do that? That was....wow, I don't have any words for it."

“Ever occurred to you that that's the time when demigods like me practice their powers? Yes it was me!” Kate all but screamed, she had been so careful and this mortal, just stumbled upon all of her secrets, was this some sick game from the gods? “Before you ask any further questions, that was a light orb, an ability I inherited from my father, but no one can know about it, understand? No one, you have to swear it on the river Styx.” Kate gave Angel a deadly glare, she had to be certain that her secret was save.

Angel put her hands in the air. "I swear on the, what was it? River Styx? Whatever, I swear I won't tell anyone. Happy now?" She asked in confusion. "And you know, we all have secrets so you don't have to be angry and think that I'll be stupid enough to tell anyone about yours." Angel was silent for a moment and then said something she swore never to tell anyone. "I have a secret to, I know the avengers in person, like really know. I spent a lot of time in the avengers tower and sometimes I even train with them. Natasha likes to give me close combat training sessions and Clint still tries to learn me how to shoot an arrow. I have discussions with Steve about politics." Angel smiled remembering those things. "Normally I never tell anyone because then they want to be my friend so they can meet the avengers but the thing is, I know your secret and now you know mine." Angel smiled hoping Kate wouldn't be to angry anymore.

Kate stood perplexed, this girl had just told her biggest secret, she smiled, Angel really was an interesting mortal that's for sure. “Well don't worry I'm not going to ask if I can meet them, half of my family are gods and I lived with hero's all my life, and I swear on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone about your secret, at least if you can teach me some of those moves that Natasha teached you.” She smirked. “And I'm sorry I overreacted, it's just, according to Chiron I'm the first child of Apollo in 500 years who has this light power, and no one knows about it except for Chiron, not even my siblings. To be honest, I'm terrified of this power, I still can't wield it properly and that scares me because I like to be in control of myself.”

Angel looked at Kate "I understand" she said "Still friends? If we were friends to begin with." She smirked.

Kate put out her hand to Angel, “Still friends” she smiled while shaking hands with her new friend.

"Actually, at which time is breakfast? I'm getting hungry from all the excitement."

“Good question actually, I can eat a horse because of all this training” Kate looked up at the sun, “Breakfast starts in about ten minutes, I'd say we better hurry if we still want to have some food, those Ares kids are like lions when it comes to eating. But first you need a change of clothes, you can’t eat in a training.” Kate walked off towards the big house, signing Angel to follow her.

After Angel had changed into more suited cloths for breakfast and had taken her bag, she and Kate walked to where the eating tables were. Chiron had told her the day before that she could eat at the Hermes table with the Hermes kids. She looked at the table an recognized two identical boys. She waved at Kate and sat next to Travis, or was it Conner? They looked so alike.

Conner was eating his cornflakes when he saw the new girl sat herself right next to his brother. “Hey cat girl, had a nice walk yesterday? I hope you and Kate didn't make it too late, or should I say too early?” he smiled.

Really? Was this kid really going for the 'two-girls-together-means-lesbians' way of talking to her. "First my name is Angel, if you had listened yesterday evening, you would have known. Second, you don't have anything to know about my sexlife. But if you want to know so badly, we didn't make it late. I know she's a nice girl, however, she's not my type. Could you please pass me the milk?"

“Then, what's you type Angel?” Travis leaned in so he could hear her better, his brother was always playing this kind of tricks on people, especially when it came to new people who met Kate. Travis thought it was Conner’s way to deny his feelings for her, but he just never seemed to find the right moment to talk to him about it. Besides, playing pranks on people was nice.

"To be honest, I never thought about it. Relationships are distractions." Angel said, looking at her plate and bit her lip. She knew it sounded stupid, but she thought it was true, she'd seen enough people get hurt trough their beloved ones. If you love someone you endanger him was what she thought. And maybe another reason she thought something like that was because she'd never been in love before, she didn't know how it felt to be in love.

Both Travis and Conner looked at angel “You think that relationships are distractions?” Travis asked, his face looked like a kicked puppy. Conner saw this but didn't say anything about it, “But don't you miss it? I mean, don't you want to know how it feels to be in love? And if I were you I would make sure that the Aphrodite kids don't hear you, they're all about love being the strongest power there is.” Conner made some gagging noises at the last part, really the times he heard those kids talking about the power of true love, it was a bit sickening, too lovely dovely for him.

Angel laughed at the last part. "I don't know, it's just, for my work, love IS a distraction. If I had a relationship with someone the one who I fight against can kidnap that person. I don't what to know what they would do to him to get information about me or SHIELD. It's too dangerous. If I fight I have to be with my head in the fight and not with my lover." Angel tried to explain.

“Well, that's not so different from us hero's”, Travis said. “Yeah, we're hunted by monsters, that's dangerous for our mortal families too. Some of us, like Kate, are here all year round because if they stayed at home their families would be in grave danger. We can defend ourselfs against the monsters because we can see them and have the right weapons to fight them, but they don't.” Conner said in a more serious tone.

Even if we have so many differences we really look the same, Angel thought about Kate. "Even if you hide your family it won't help against some, they will always find them." She said, her voice a little sad.

Travis immediately noticed the change in Angel's tone, “Do you want to talk about it? Or shall we talk about something else?” he offered.

"Let's talk about something else." She said, glad that he gave her the opportunity to change the subject. "You're Hermes sons. What does that mean for you? I mean, Kate has her healing and archery talents" she wasn't going to tell them about her light power "What do you have?"

Conner smiled an evilish grin, “We have super stealing and sneaking powers, there's nothing we can't steal, no lock we can't open.” he boasted. Travis rolled his eyes, “We're also the pranksters and clowns of the camp, and we can escape from almost every situation. But that's about it really.” Travis said.

"Stealing and escaping isn't that hard." Angel said looking at the boys "It was the first thing I learned when my training started. And I was five when it started."

Travis and Conner both looked mocked insulted, “How dare you underestimate our skills” Conner said. “You may have to learn and hone all those skills, but we were born with it, we don't have to practice it, we're naturals.” Travis said, helping his brother.

Angel laughed "OK OK" she said "I won't say it again."

“Good, at least we established that difference between a ‘trained’ thief and a born one.” Conner said while smirking.

"We'll see, we'll see." Angel smirked

“We'll take that as a challenge.” Travis winked.

“You better do." Angel winked back.

In the meantime Conner had taken his chance to steal the daggerhairpin out of her bag and put it in his own pocket. Ha, thinking she's a better thief then us, we're sons of Hermes, we're the best. he thought. Travis liked the idea of a challenge, the only one who had the same stealing skill as him was his brother Conner and they had just two rules; no pranking each other, and no stealing from each other. So Travis had need for a challenge. He didn't even mind that it was the new girl who gave it to him, to be honest, he quite liked the idea of testing her skills, seeing what else she could do. Her finding out they were sneaking upon her last night had made quite the impression on Travis. But of course he wouldn't tell her that.

"I see Kate is standing up which means I have to go. We have the same training schedule so I'll just follow her around for today." Angel stood up and took her back. "Do you guy's mind it if I give you a thank you hug for the nice talk?" She started hugging Travis without waiting for his answer. After Travis she gave Conner a big hug. Her right hand sliding into the back pocket of his jeans taking her daggerhairpin out without him noticing. She hid it in her sleeve and waved the boys good bye with her left hand. She turned around and started walking throwers Kate.

“So did you get it?” Travis asked eagerly. 

'Of course I got it brother what do you see me... for" Conner started to say while reaching in his pocket. He had wanted to take out the hairpin, but it wasn't there anymore. 

"Don't tell me you lost it already little brother." Travis asked irritated.

"No really Travis, I had it, I'd put it in my pocket, this one, but now it's gone." 

Travis looked at the sky, "di imortales, why do I have such a clunse of a brother." he sighed exasperated. They two brothers looked everywhere, until they looked back at Angel and in her hair they saw the hairpin that they had tried to steal, glistering in the sun.

Angel could feel the boy's eyes on her so she turned around and waved, with a big smile on her face she yelled "I think you've lost this challenge."

Everyone in the pavilion looked at the two sons of Hermes, whose looks were like that of two beaten dogs. Murmurs like beaten at their own game and serves them right went around. Kate only raised an eyebrow when Angel came walking next to her. “What was that all about? Did I miss something?” she asked.

"Oh just the Stoll brothers tried to steal my hairpin, so I just stole I back without them noticing until it was too late." Angel still had a big smile on her face.

Kate laughed at that. “I never thought I would see the day that the Stoll brothers would be beaten at their own game. Angel, I think that you fit in here perfectly.” With that the two girls walked over to the training area.

Angel walked into the training area, it looked different then the one at SHIELD. SHIELD's training area looked really modern, with a lot of high tech stuff (Stark industries) this training area looked like it came right the ancient Greece. Which was probably what is was supposed to be. Angel put down her bag and took out one of her swords. "Where do we start?" she asked.

“Well, our first training session is with the archers, after that it's parcour, then it's pegasus riding and lastly sword fighting in the arena.” Kate said looking at her schedule.

Angel put her sword back in her bag and groaned "Archery. I really can't do archery. Ask Clint, he tried to teach me."

"The problem isn't that I can't hit a target. The problem is that I can't hit the right target. Last time I almost hit Steve, good thing he was carrying his shield or he would have an arrow through his chest. However, I completely trust you and lay the fate of al the other campers in your hands." Angel joked with a smile.

“If you're that scared for the other campers we can take the target at the far end of the line, that'll be safer. Is that ok?”

"Ok, fine with me. Please teach me oh mighty Kate."

From the moment they started practicing Kate saw that Angel was not made to be an archer, they actually had to move the target a few meters to be sure that she wouldn't hit the other campers. Parcour on the other hand was Angel's shining hour, she bested all the other campers with at least 5 meters. She was amazing, like the parcour was made especially for her to show her skills. Some kids even applaused for her. Pegasus riding was decent, she got on the horse and she flew a few meters into the sky, she even did a few loops, but that was it. 'Ok we finished pegasus riding, now we've got sword fighting, one of my favorite subjects' Kate said smiling and she dragged Angel with her to the arena. Percy, the instructor and best swordsman in camp was already explaining basic sword techniques.

Percy finished his explanation and walked over to Angel and Kate. "Hi, I'm Percy. Chiron told me to see how good you were at sword fighting and train you some more. We have some spare sword you can use until the Hephaistus cabin has made the right sword for you." He explained. 

"Oh, there is no need for that, I brought my own swords." Angel opened her bag and took two long sharp swords out of it. They had the perfect weight and length and balanced perfectly in her hand. She took out two sheaths and strapped them on her back in a cross form, if you put the swords in it the handles would just come her shoulder, the perfect place to grab them.

Percy walked an empty spot and drew his sword. "We'll just have a fight and after that we'll see where you need more training." Angel nodded. Percy took a step forward and tried to hid her with his sword, without a problem she could parry it. Percy tried some more times but every time she could move away in time or parry the sword. After a few minutes she got bored and decided to fight back. With a few well aimed hits she got his sword out of Percy's hand and her sword on his throat. Percy's eyes were big, shock was written in it.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" 

Angel smiled "My trainer back at SHIELD fought with something alike and thought that a sword would be a good chose of weapon for me. I was nine when I started to fight with it and now I can even block a bullet with it." 

Percy's eyes were still big "I don't think you need any more training." 

He took his sword from the ground and went back to the beginners. 

Angel turned around, scanning the training people looking for Kate. When she found her she sheathed her sword and walked throwers Kate. When she was a meter or two away she sat herself down on the ground and looked at Kate her training.

Kate was fighting against Clarisse, daughter of Ares. She tried to parry her spear through Kates defenses, but she was always a few steps ahead of her. She kept on dodging and deflecting Clarisses attacks with her swift moves and celestial bronze hunting knives. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack her opponent, Clarisse was a good fighter, but she related on brute strength. Kate was more about tactics, waiting for the right moment. Suddenly she saw an opening, a small one but it was an opening. In just a few moves Kate had knocked the spear out of Clarisse's hands and had her knives against her throat and stomach. 

“You lose, again” she said. “Well, good to know you still got your tricks Kat.” Clarisse smirked.

Angel applauded for Kate. "Well done, you've got some nice fighting skills." she smiled

“Thanks, you're not bad either, defeating Percy Jackson in one battle, that's not nothing.” Kate said smirking.

"I've been trained to fight since I was five, when I was nine I learned how to wield a sword. I had a good trainer. She even let me dance every day for an hour, to practice my footwork. Which helped." Angel looked up at the sky "It's getting darker, I should report to my SHIELD team, they'd be wondering how the day was and what's happing here." When she finished her sentence something started blipping.

Kate looked curiously at Angels wrist. "What's that sound coming from your hand? It's sounds quite peculiar."

Angel pushed on a little button on her watch and a plasma screen erupted from the watch. On it, Director Coulson.

“Ah Angel, good to see you, I was getting worried about you. How are things at Camp Halfblood? No problems I hope?” Coulson inquired.

“Who's that guy Angel?” Kate looked awestruck at the plasma screen.

Angel turned to Kate "This is director Coulson, the big boss of SHIELD which means he's my boss." Angel turned back to the screen "Everything is going fine sir, no problems, nothing special. It's quite nice here, good food, sun, beach, teenagers. You know what I mean. No problems to report sir."

“Angel” Coulson sighed, “How many times have I told you that you can call me Phil? Sir makes me feel old.” He smiled at that. “Well I'm glad to hear that everything’s all right there, but I wanted to ask you something. Could you make a team consisting of a few demigods and maybe bring them over to the basis in the neighborhood? Our intell told us that Hydra has stolen some mist powder, which, if my information is correct,” at this he looked at Kate, “is very powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands. You have to steal it back.”

Angel was surprised, she didn't show it but she was. Making a team, now? She knew that was one of the actual reasons why she was here, to form a team with some demigods. However the plan was to wait a week and see who would have the best qualities to be her teammate. "I'll decide on the team as soon as possible and we'll leave tomorrow morning for the base. See you tomorrow si-Phil." She pouched a second time on the button and the screen disappeared.

“So, who are you going to choose as your teammates?” Kate immediately asked. She was hoping that Angel would pick her, the last time she left camp was for the battle of Manhatten, and that was not the best out of camp experience she'd ever had.

"Well, normally I had a week to watch you guys before I chose them so I would find out who would work the best with my fighting skills and who would be needed in the field. Chiron didn't say anything about it because it needed to be a secret. If you guys knew about it some might act better or worse then they actually are." Angel sighted "I haven't seen everyone at the camp yet, but I think that it would be nice to have someone with healing powers in the team. You never know if someone gets hurt. And if that person happened to be a good archer it wouldn't be bad either, it would also be a good thing if that person knew how to fight with a weapon in close combat." She looked at Kate and smiled.

Kate tried to look calm, but she just kept on smiling, “Really? You want me on your team? Oh thank you Angel.” She enveloped Angel in a hug. Kate had never been so happy, this would be her real first quest.

"You can be in a team with two, however, I think that for this kind of mission we'll need one or two more people. And I think I know who." Angel turned around and walked out of the training area "Let's go look for them and ask if they want to join." She smiled while knowing that she hadn't said any names to Kate. She wanted to see her surprised face or her happy face or confused face. Just her reaction when she found out who Angel wanted in her team.

'Who exactly are you going to ask? I mean, you haven't met that much people yet, except of course...' When Kate saw that Angel was walking up to the Stoll twins, her eyes grew wide. She looked at Angel, 'You can't be serious.'

Angel raised an eyebrow "and why can't I?"

“But they, he, I mean. Them? The only thing they think about is pranking and stealing things.” Kate was mortified of the thought that she would have to work with Conner, she was a complete clumse when she was around him, that way she would be of no help for Angel, the team or the mission.

"I know what you feel for him, but hiding your feelings won't help. And I need them. you heard Couls-Phil say that we had to steal something. I can do that, but I can't steel and distract and, if needed, at the same time. I'm good, but not that good." Angel stood still next to the Stoll brothers and smiled "Hi guys, I need to ask you something."

Travis and Conner both looked up to Angel. "Well this is a surprise." Travis said. 'What can we humble thieves do for you today Angel?' Conner said while raising an eyebrow.

"Being thieves." she said with a mysterious grin.

“Just being thieves?' Conner asked. "Why would you need two thieves if you're already one yourself?” Travis followed.

"Because I can't steal, distract and kill at the same time" she said, repeating the words she'd said less than a minute before. "The real reason I'm here is not to train with you but to make a special team. A team with me and some demigods in it. The idea is that this team would work for both SHIELD and Camp Half-Blood. Normally I had a week time to chose who would be in that team, however, because of a change of plans I have to chose now. Kate is already in the team and I would like it if you guys joined to. The first mission starts tomorrow morning and we have to break in, in a highly secured building to steal something." She didn't know if the last part was true but she did know that the Stoll brothers would like that, maybe it would pull them over the edge and let them decide to come along.

Travis and Conner looked at each other for a moment. "We're in." They both said at the same time.

Angel's eyes twinkled "See you tomorrow morning at down at the big house. Don't forget to pack some stuff with you. " then she turned to face Kate "Come on girl I know you can do it. First one at the big house wins?" She whispered and started running.

Kate grinned “You're on” and started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, kudo's and comments are always welcome. Really, even is it's the lyrics of your favourite song. We really like reading comments.


	3. The First Mission For S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming a team Angel, Kate, Conner and Travis have there first mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. However, not everything goes exactly like they had planned.

Conner lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep, again, because one of his brothers was snoring, again. They'd agreed to go on a mission with someone they actually didn't knew. But Kate came too, that might be great maybe he could find some time to ask her why she was so distant these days. He turned around, trying to lie more comfortly but it didn't work.  
"Travis?" he whispered "Are you sleeping? Travis?”

Travis turned in his bed, sleep just didn't come that night, just like the last one. He couldn't stop thinking about that mission tomorrow, or who he was going to do it with. “Yeah, what's wrong brother?” he asked when he heard Conner.

"Nothing really... You think it was a good idea to agree on that mission? I mean, we don't actually know her. She could be a spy from the titans and as soon as e left she could kill us." 

He know it sounded ridiculous but after what happened at Manhatten he wanted to be sure that he and his brother were safe, and Kate.

“I don't know Conner, I mean, don't you think Chiron would've screened her first and I don't know what else before he let her in. I mean, after the whole Luke and Silena thing, I think he might be a little more suspicious about mortals and outsiders. Besides, I don't get this warning vibe of her, so I don't think she's evil. Kate seems to trust her, and you know how hard that is.”

"I know, I know, I'm being over suspicious. However, I know you don't mind going with her, do you." Connor had his evilish gin on his face.

“What, I, I don't know what in dad's name you're saying.” Travis spluttered but he quickly recovered himself. “Although I can clearly see why you are so eager to go.” he smirked.

"Oh don't make this about me." Conner could feel his cheeks turn pink, he hated it when they did that. "I now you've been looking at her the hole day."

Now it was Travis' turn to become as red as a tomato. 'I never did such a thing, you on the other hand look like a kicked puppy the last few days every time Kate's around. Tell me brother, something I need to know?' Travis inquired.

"N-nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about. However I know that you couldn't stop winking at her." Conner said.

“You know I do that to all the girls, last week Katie Gardner came asking me if I meant something with all those winks I give her. You on the other hand aren't so smooth my brother.”

"I just don't try to flirt with everything on two legs. It's not only the winking, I saw how disappointed you looked when she said that love was just a distraction."

“Well, who wouldn't be, love is important, even if I don't go on about it like those Aphrodite kids. Besides, such a shame for our race, she is rather pretty.” Travis had only noticed what he said after the words were spoken.

"So you do think she's pretty and that it's a shame that she thinks that love is a distraction. I knew it, you like her."

“Yeah and then what about you and Kate huh? I see the way you're looking at her brother.” Travis tried to get back at his brother.

"Don't change the subject." He was to happy to even think about what his brother said. "You like her, I bet you imagine kissing her."

Now Travis was really getting red. “I wouldn't even dare imagining that, I don't want to be smacked on the ground. You heard what she did with Percy today, Conner that girl is dangerous. Besides I recall you talking in your sleep with Kate and the things you say don't always sound so innocent as you let people believe you are, brother mine.”

They kept on fighting until they were both too tired to say anything and fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dawn Angel stood at the front door of the big house. She was dressed in a black fighting suit, her hair in a braid and her swords on her back. She had black boots above her knee within each one a dagger as finishing touch she had two thigh holsters with a gun in it. She sighed, within a few minutes there lift would be here to bring them to the shield facility.

Kate arrived at the big house. She had her hunting knives strapped around her waist, she wore her bow and quiver earrings, when touched they would turn into the bow and quiver she always used in battle. 

Normally she would've worn her camp T-shirt while on a quest, but this one required stealth and being invisible, so she wore a dark blue T-shirt and black trousers and shoes. Her blond red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. “So any sign from our team members or ride, yet?” She asked lightly.

Angel silently nodded in the distance where Travis and Conner were getting out of there cabin. They were late. Luckily they started running towards them so they weren't too late. "I've got bad and good news." 

Angel sighed again, Coulson had phoned her a few minutes before to tell her the news. "The Bus is still broken so they can't sent him to get us. Good news is, they're sending something else and it will be at the camp borders in a few minutes. So we should go and wait for it to arrive."

Kate shrugged, “Good for me, and if those two would hurry up it would even be better.” A few seconds later Conner and Travis arrived at the big house. “Sorry we're late,” Travis said, “But sir Lazy, over here just wouldn't wake-up.” he pointed at his brother.

"Oh I wasn't lazy, you're the lazy one. You were talking in your sleep, I could hear everything that happened and couldn't wake you up." Conner shot back. Angel ignored their fight and repeated what she had explained to Kate "The Bus is broken so we have to go to the camp side and wait for our ride." She started walking towards the lone pine tree.

“So we get another ride?” The Stoll brothers asked, “No Argus bringing us to our destination?” 

“No, this isn't an ordinary demigod quest you know, we're on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D now guys.” Kate said. She walked towards Thalia's pine and scratched the little dragon protecting the fleece, she put her hand on the trunk of the tree and walked beyond the safe borders of the camp.

As soon as Angel passed the borders she could hear the rumbling a plane. She looked up and saw a jet was landing in front of them. When it's wheels had touched the ground the door opened and there pilot came out of the plane 

"Tripp!" She yelled from excitement and run at the pilot. She jumped in his arms and he hugged her so hard that her feet came from the round.

"It's been so long! Where have you been." she asked.

While Angel was talking to the strange guy Conner glared at his brother. He knew his brother was starting to feel something for her and this wouldn't be good for him to see.

Travis felt a pain in his heart when he saw Angel hugging the new guy. How come she's so close with him and not with me he thought. Where was the ‘Love's just a distraction’ stamina? Well, it certainly didn't count for him but it did for Travis. The pain in his heart was slowly making way to an all searing jealousy, mingling with it, and making Travis feel even worse. He balled his fists and for a second he even thought he saw red before his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked right of him and saw Conner, sympathy in his eyes but making a small movement with his head that said "No brother, not now".

Angel was really excited, she walked over to her team mates. "This is Tripp, he's our pilot for today and this jet is our ride." She said with a big smile. "He asked me if I wanted to be co-pilot so I won't be able to sit with you guys. But make yourselves comfortable." Angel walked inside the jet and walked up to the front, putting on headphones and pushing buttons.

The rest followed her inside. The jet didn't look like a privet jet, more like military jet, however the seats were still very comfortable. He sat down next to Kate, Travis sat before him and he could see how his brother looked over Conner's shoulder at Angel from time to time.

Travis kept on looking at Angel and that Tripp guy, trying to understand what made him so special, and if he was completely honest to himself, he found a lot of things. He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. which meant that he understood Angel’s world and the dangers she faced every day. He could fly a jet, which was way better than a few winged shoes, he had known her for a while that was sure. He made her smile and laugh the way Travis hadn't seen at camp yet, let alone him being the cause of it. And he was admittedly, handsome for a guy. In short, this Tripp had everything Angel could wish for, and everything Travis was not and could never give her.

Conner looked at his brother, however, he couldn't stayed focused because he couldn't stop smelling the pomegranate shampoo smell from Kate's hair. It was the perfect combination for her, sweet but also deathly. He coughed a little trying to come up with something smart to say. 

"Nice plane, don't you think?" Conner died inside, that was absolutely not something smart.

Kate was startled by the question, she had been so caught up in looking at the interior of the jet that she had actually forgotten that Conner was sitting next to her, well almost. She could never get away from that tickling feeling in her stomach when Conner was near her. 

“Yes it is a nice plane, maybe if we could sell enough strawberries we could buy one too. Would be faster than that old bus we use at the least.” She looked at Conner, smiling shyly. Oh gods, why did I have to sit next to him? I'm so nervous she thought.

Conner noticed how nervous Kate was and thought she was afraid they would crash. He took her hand and said "Don't be scared, nothing will happen. I'm with you."

Kate felt Conners hand on top of hers, butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She was quite touched by his words, Conner could be quite sweet when he wanted to. She blushed. “Thank you Conner, I'm already feeling a little better.”

"You know, I'm really happy you're also on this mission. Lately it seems like your trying to avoid me and you don't hang out with us anymore. I miss you." Oh Hermes did he really just say that? "I-eh-I mean the times when we were together, training together and pulling pranks. Not that you pulled a lot of pranks but you watched and laughed and complimented us and..." Conner noticed that he was rambling but his thoughts wouldn't stop going nowhere "I mean I think it's sad that you don't hang out with us these days, even Travis said so."

Kate didn't know what to say to that. How could she tell him that she was scared of hurting him with her light powers? Or that she secretly had a crush on him. But if she was honest to herself, she missed those days too, she missed hanging out with Conner and Travis, she missed telling them their pranks wouldn't work and then laugh her heart out because it did work and it was hilarious. She missed sitting next to Conner at the campfire and see his smile while feeling his body next to hers. 

"I miss them too Conner, but with the war going on, all the wounded demigods and now with the titans and Hydra cooperation. I just," she sighed, "there's just so much that I have to do. I really miss those days, I miss spending time with you. When I'm around you I forget that I'm a demigod." Did she really just say that? "But right now, I don't even know what to do first, two of our cabin leaders died in Manhattan. Reality just came crushing down on me." Kate felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes.

Conner saw that she was almost crying and wanted to give her a hug. However at that moment he could hear Angels voice through the intercom "Lady and gentlemen we are about to land on a high secret place please don't leave any rubbish in the plain and we wish you a happy stay." 

After she was finished he heard that Tripp guys voice "And don't forget to fasten your seatbelts." 

Conner wanted to take his seatbelt and noticed that he was still holding Kate's hand. He pulled his hand away so he could fasten his seatbelt while looking away from her, praying to his father that she wouldn't see his cheeks turning red.

Kate felt a little disappointed when Conner pulled his hand away. She fastened her seatbelt and waited for the plane to land. All the while thinking about what Conner had said to her.

Angel landed the jet safely and smiled at Tripp. 

"Not bad" he said. She walked over at her friends and told them they were at the base. 

When she got out she saw a very familiar face "Bobbi!!!" and for the second time that day she jumped inside someone's arms and gave that person a big hug.

When Travis saw Angel jumping into that woman’s arms he felt a little better, the jealousy in his heart receded just a bit when she received the same treatment as that Tripp guy. He looked around trying to find his brother. When he found Conner he saw that the tips of his ears still had a tinge of red. He pulled his brother next to him, a little bit behind Kate and Tripp. 

“Well, how did the flight go little brother?” Travis smirked.

"I-I have no idea what you're trying to say." He answered, however, he could still feel his how hot his ears were. Conner looked at his brother and at Angel hugging the new woman she called 'Bobbi'. 

"And how are you doing? Feeling better?" he asked, concern slipping in his voice.

Travis sighed, “I've been better, but at least it not as bad as a few minutes ago.” he then looked with a cheeky grin to his brother, “So tell me, if you have no idea what I'm trying to say, then why are your ears all red?”

"Well, we talked and cleared something's out. Oh Gods, you where there, you've seen and heard everything."

Travis smile grew wide, “So you finally told her how you feel? And no, I wasn't there, I was way on the other side of the plane.”

Conner rolled his eyes "That's true. You were way to buzzy being jealous of someone you've never met before. I could see the hatred in your eyes. I was almost scared you'd decided to kill him" He teased.

Travis started spluttering “I'm not that jealous, besides, I was only worried for her. I mean who knows what he's planning with her, maybe he's one of those players. And I don't fight people who don't have a chance against me. And you are avoiding my question brother dear.”

Conner raised an eyebrow "First, you were that jealous. Second, I' pretty sure she knows he's not a player 'cause they both work for SHIELD and they look like the know each other pretty well. Third, I have no idea if you would be able to beat him, I mean, have you seen his muscles? and forth, I'm definitely avoiding your question." At that he started running towards the girls and left his brother behind.

Travis stood speechless for a moment before he regained his senses and ran towards the rest of the team.

"Ok, this is Bobbi, she's -was- my trainer. She's awesome and really good. Kate, you'll love her. She just told me that Coulson and the rest will meet us upstairs. Afterwards I'll show you around. This way please." 

Angel lead them to Coulson's office saying 'hi' to the people they passed and giving some of them a hug. Once they were at Coulson's office she knocked on the door when she heard "Come in" she opened the door and lead the rest in.

Coulson had been running through the reports about the Hydra and Titan camp when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in” he said without even looking up. When he saw Angel entering he couldn't help but smile. “Ah Angel, how good to see you. I hope the flight was ok?” He asked while giving his protégé a hug.

Angel gave in in the hug and said "Everything was ok sir. Tripp is still one of the best pilots we have, except for May of course."

Coulson gave a little sigh, “Angel, you remember what I said about calling me sir? You can call me Phil, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm pleased to hear that the flight was all right, and I'll tell May that you still prefer her flying skills.” He smiled.

"All right Phil" she says with the accent on 'Phil' "This is the team I chose. This is Kate, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, light, music and a lot more. She's really good with a bow and arrow and medics. These two are Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, god of thieves, roads and some other stuff. They are really good at stealing and sneaking up to someone."

Conner looked at the middle aged man in a suit. He had a serious look around him however he also looked like he loved a good laugh. "I'm Conner. Pleased to meat you."

"Nice to meet you too Conner, and you Travis and Kate. I can see why Angel choose the three of you for her team. Come sit." 

Coulson motioned to the four seats in front of his desk. Kate was the first one to sit down "It's nice to meet you too sir, I heard a few things from Chiron and Angel about you." She told him with a smile. 

Coulson smiled back to the girl in front of him, "Well I hope only good things."

"Of course, I wouldn't dare to insult you." Angel said "However, I didn't make a team this fast to joke and play around. What's the emergencies and how can we solve it?"

Conner knew it would be best to shut up so he was silent and listened to their conversation.

“Some of our spies have found a Hydra camp not far from our base, the sheer proximity alone can be dangerous for the camp, also our intell told us that this camp has a storage of perfected mist powder.” Coulson looked at Angel “They're past the experimental stage and perfected it, if this powder get's distributed over all of Hydras basis' then we're all in big trouble.”

Kate looked between Coulson and Angel, “What are you guys talking about? Mist powder? By my knowledge, it's impossible to reduce the mist to a touchable matter, it's pure magic, ancient magic on top of it so it isn't meant to be meddled with, or to be able to meddle with it for that matter.”

Angel sighted, Chiron hadn't told the campers how exactly the titans and HYDRA were working together and this was how. "It wouldn't be that big of a problem if they had found a way to make the mist into a powder, this is much worse. Hydra has people just like me, who can see trough the mist. These people met some Titans, don't ask me how. These Titans have teached these people about their magic and the things they can do, something HYDRA would like to have for world domination. Only problem was that most of HYDRA could not see the Titans so they began with a horrible experiment. Making powder that can make you see through the mist. Our spies have told us that it was far from perfect, all of the subjects they tested it on got blind, or worse insane. Now we know they have perfected it we have to steal the powder or the recipe because if they can see the Titans their true plan will be set in action. Overpowering the gods, however instead of going big force they'll attack them where they are the weakest, the humans. They'll make the humans stop believing and when enough people don't believe in them they'll fade away and the Titans and HYDRA can take their place." Angel explained. 

She looked at Kate, Travis and Conner they all had the same look of terror and disgust written on their face.

Coulson looked pointedly at the three young demigods before him, "That's why this mission is so important, why you have to steal this powder and destroy the basis." 

Kate looked at the Stoll brothers, to Angel and the to Coulson, “All right” she sighed "Well get that powder and make sure no one ever makes something like it again."

At that moment Bobbi came in "All right these are the weapons you'll need." She gave two small guns that fitted perfectly in Angel's holsters and three a bit smaller ones to Kate, Travis and Conner. 

"These are I.C.E.R.s Angel I trust you know how to work with these." Angel nodded "I.C.E.R. stands for 'Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns' if you shoot with it, it doesn't kill you opponent, it just puts them down for a long time. If the bullets are gone, just take the gun of a HYDRA agent. I hope you don't have to use it. You guys were trained o fight monsters or maybe evil demi-gods, not humans. If you'll follow me I'll bring you to Sky, she'll explain about the building and where you'll get in and out."

Kate took one of the I.C.E.R.s Bobbi gave them. “We maybe weren't trained to fight mortals, but that doesn't mean we didn't have to fight them in the last war.”

Travis and Conner looked difficultly at each other, everyone had heard about Kate's last quest, in short, it had been a disaster and she had been forced to kill more than just demigods and monsters.

Bobbi took them to Sky, who gave Angel a big 'welcome back hug' and explained the plan of the building. Kate and Angel would make a distraction so that Conner and Travis could sneak in and steal the powder. Once they had stolen the powder they would go back and join Angel and Kate in the fight after which they would retreat and go back to the base. They would be attacking at night fall so they still had some time to prepare. Angel showed them around at the base, showing them the bedrooms (telling them which spare rooms would be theirs to use), the infirmary, and eventually the lounge. After an hour gaming, reading and doing nothing they prepared themselves for battle. Tripp would be there chauffeur (no need to go by plane this time, just by car) and would wait for them a few streets away. They were all silent when they came closer and the mission started.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis and Conner climbed on the roof waiting for Kate’s signal so they know when to sneak in trough a window. Angel attached a bomb and when she and Kate were on a safe distance they let it off. A big explosion followed and Kate whispered “Go” in her walky-talky, they boys sneaked in in the building.

They were in a dark room with only one door. Conner looked in the corridor and gave Travis a sign that is was safe to enter the corridor. They had learned the whole plan of the building out of their head. So it wasn’t that difficult to find the laboratories, they were disserted. The boys started looking for what could look like mist powder and after a way too long time they finally found it. They high fived and started running too the exit into another corridor. The corridor was dark with only two doors, the one they just used to enter and one at the exit. Once they were midway they heard the door closing. They were trapped. As if that wasn’t good enough some red smoke started to come out of small holes in the walls. They started coughing and couldn’t see anything before them. 

\-------

When Connor thought he was going to be trapped there forever he heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

Conner looked at the figure before him, her bright blue eyes and red-blonde hair was impossible to miss. 

“Why Conner? Why did your shoot me?” Kate wheezed, blood coming out from her mouth. “Kate?” Conner asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you were making a distraction outside? What-what happened” 

He tried to go to her but his legs wouldn't go. “I trusted you Conner, you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me, that I would be safe.” her breath became more and more ragged, blood pouring from the shot wound in her abdomen. 

Conner suddenly felt something heavy in his hands, he looked at them and saw a smoking gun. “No” he though horridly, while dropping the gun. He ran to Kate an cradled her in his arms. “No, no, no, Kate come on, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Come on you have to live, please, you have to survive, please Kate for me, just for me.” 

But it was too late, the girl in his arms had already let out her last breath, her eyes staring accusingly at him.

\-------

Travis smelled her before he saw her, a combination between honey and lavender, sweet and bitter, the perfect combination for her. He only knew her for a few day’s but he already knew her smell. Then he saw her, she was wearing a black dress that showed her curves in a nice and respecting way. Her hair was in a loose bun and her daggerhairpin was in her hair, she smiled. 

“W-what are you doing here?” he stuttered, she was so beautiful, he went with his hand trough is hair. 

“Do you really think that will help?” her voice, it was definitely her voice, was cold. 

“W-what do you mean?” He had no idea what she wanted to say, or why she was even here. 

“I mean.” She said in a derogatory way “Is that trying to comb your hair back won’t help. You’ll still look like a child.” 

Travis eyes became big, child? Did he look like a child? 

“Winking won’t help either, believe me, flirting with every girl you see is really childlike AND annoying.” 

“Wh-what do…” 

“DON’T interrupt me. You really have no manners. Next to you your brother is way more adult like. Who would want you when there is Conner.” 

Her words felt like daggers in his body. 

“Conner, that’s a man. Nice, friendly, caring and not flirting with everything on two legs.” 

Travis looked up. Conner was standing next to her, his cloths matched her dress. She put her arms around his neck and Conner put his arms around her waist, they looked in each other’s eyes before passionately kissing each other. Conner bit on her lip and Angel let a little moan escape. Travis fell on his knees, his hands covering his face. 

“That’s what I call a real man.” When he looked up they were gone. It had been a while since he had wanted to cry, he hadn’t even cried after the Titan war when so many friends had died, however, now he wanted to lie down cry himself to sleep and never wake up. 

\-------

The mist was fading, Conner blinked with his eyes, he was sitting on the ground, gripping his arms around something or rather someone that wasn't really there. 

"It was all a nightmare" he thought, a scary nightmare that looked so real. Conner could barely hold back his tears when he thought back on the image he had seen. Kate, lying dead in his arms, all because of him. "Don't think about that Conner." he shook his head trying to get rid of the image.

 

He took a deep breath, looking for his brother. When he saw Travis lying on the floor the image of Kate appeared again. He ran throwers his brother, scared that he was dead. Luckily he saw that he was still breathing, actually, it was more sobbing then breathing. "Travis? Trav? You alright? It's... it's over."

Travis still saw flards of Angel before his eyes, her sneering comments and her cold eyes. Tears were still running down his cheeks when he heard Conner’s voice, telling him it was all over. He looked at his brother, he himself looked like he had seen Hades in his godly form, or at least something like that. 

"Conner, what was that? Was, was it all real? All that we saw? What, what did you see?"

Conner looked uneasy. "I-eh I saw Kate." he swallowed 'things will go easier if you share them' he heard his mother’s voice "I saw Kate dying from a shot wound....I-I shot her." He felt something fall from his chest, it was indeed easier to share it, however, it was still hard to forget the images "And you?"

Travis closed his eyes for a moment "I saw something similar, but instead of Kate, it was Angel." that's all he wanted to say to his brother, all he could say. He didn't want his brother to know that his deepest fear was that the girl he loves, loves his own brother more than himself. A fear that, he didn't truly admitted to himself until now.

"Trav? What do you think it was? What we just saw I mean. Could it be the future?" Conner started walking towards the end of the hallway, opening the door and hearing the noise of a gunfire.

Travis let out a shaky breath, "I hope not, for if it is, it's a very scary and hopeless future." he followed his brother, to the noises of the gunfire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate! Stay behind me." Angel took one of her guns and shot at the Hydra agent, all five of them went down, but more were coming.

Everything had gone according to plan, until out of nowhere HYDRA agents had appeared and began shooting at them. They were both fine, seemed like Kate could use a gun quite well, it had something to do with it working like a bow and arrow, Angel didn't really care for the moment. The thing was, the guys had had to be here for already five minutes and they still weren't anywhere to be seen.

"As if I'm letting you have all the fun." Kate took out one the small gun that Bobbi gave her, starting to shoot at the HYDRA agents as well. She knew her celestial bronze hunting knives wouldn't do much good now.

Angel heard someone behind her and spun around pointing her gun at the intruder, nearly shooting Travis' head off. She turned, again, to shoot the head of a HYDRA agent off. "Do you have a dead wish? I could have killed you!"

"Well, remind not to sneak up on you when you're in the middle of a life threatening gunfight." Travis called to Angel before taking out another Agent who was trying to attack the girls from behind.

Conner was ashamed. He had already emptied his gun without actually hitting someone. He didn't know if it was because he lacked skill or because he was still thinking of what had happened before. He remembered what Bobbi had said, threw his gun away and took one of the fallen agents one. This time he would hit for sure. He aimed and shot. It would have been an excellent shot if not for Travis jumping against his arm, so he missed. 

There were too many HYDRA agents, and there were more coming. If they didn't leave now they would most likely be killed, Angel thought.

"OUT! GET ALL OUT NOW!" fear written over her face. They ran towards the jet, halfway Kate fell on her knees. Angel took her in her arms and mad a sign to run further. Once in the jet she jelled "Medics! She needs medics! NOW!" Conner looked at Kate and his heart stopped beating. Her shirt was red from blood, and her face pale from blood loss. While he looked at her she lost consciousness.

Travis had to take hold of Conner and pull him away from Kate as far as possible. He knew that his brother couldn't do anything at the moment that would help his best friend. He would only stand in the way of the medics. 

"Come brother, you can't do anything for her now, leave her in the hands of the medics, they'll know what to do, they'll get her through this. Once they're done you can go back to her, ok?"

If anyone would ask Conner what had happened after he wouldn't know the answer. He didn't notice the jet leaving or landing, he didn't notice the medics taking Kate out of the jet, he didn't notice waiting for hours on an uncomfortable chair outside the operation room, he didn't notice getting up from that chair and going to the directors office. His mind was completely blank. I only started working again when he heard Coulson talk 

"She will live, for the moment she's still under narcosis but she won't have any further damages. Also, we examinated the bullet and it seems it's from a HYDRA weapon." He looked at Conner "To be more precise, from the one you're holding." 

Conner hadn't noticed that he was still holding the gun. His eyes widened as he let it all on the ground an her ran out of the office. He ran and ran and ran, he didn't know where until he saw Kate's room. He went inside and saw her sleeping on the bed. He walked towards her and sad down on the plastic chair next to the bed. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" He whispered. "I never wanted to do this. I-I promised to keep you save.... I love you." That moment he finally understood his feelings for her, he love her with whole his heart. Tears rolled down his face and he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked it and we're so so sorry for the end (Spilleke is, Darkness_Angels is just enjoying the feels of pain).  
> We hope you'll leave a comment on our fic. Really, we get this stupid smile on our face when we read a comment. (Kudo's are also welcome)

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it ^^  
> Leaving a kudo or a comment would be really nice so we know it's being read :)


End file.
